


Remotely Intimate

by lesbianoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianoodle/pseuds/lesbianoodle
Summary: "You didn't say we were going to do anything for Valentines." He brushed the leaves from Lance's shoulders, "If you'd said so, I would have gone out and got something for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write for this fandom and this took less than an hour, I got too tired to flesh it out properly. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I might be writing a full-length fic soon but it would definitely be based more around Pidge because I love them.

A rock hit his window. Then, another one. Another one. 

The rocks hit his window and rattled down the roof, landing in the gutter that ran along the edge of the roof where leaves gathered in the autumn. Keith pointedly ignored the rocks and kept answering math problems, wondering when whoever it was would give up. Whoever it was meaning Lance, of course. He was the only person stupid enough to throw rocks at somebody's window instead of just sending them a text like a normal person. Or maybe he just knew that Keith would probably ignore his texts at this time of night. 

The pounding of rocks against the window was distracting and made it harder to think about math problems. In the end, Keith just had to give up and see what he wanted. He drew back the curtains slowly, taking his time pushing them aside, and unhooked the window. Keith pushed the window up and leaned out to see his boyfriend standing in his backyard. If the mud plastered across his clothes and twigs in his hair were anything to go by, Lance had managed to break into his backyard by climbing one of the trees. 

"Lance, do you even know what time of night it is?" Keith didn't want to yell in case anybody downstairs overheard, "And you're breaking and entering. You could get into serious trouble if anybody knew you'd broken into the backyard, you know that right?" 

He shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't snitch on me since it's Valentine's Day."

"Is it?" Keith was honestly surprised.

He'd never really been one to celebrate holidays, especially romantic ones, so he didn't try to keep up with them. Maybe he should have realised that the red hearts stuck up around the school and anonymous love letters cut into sweet shapes stuffed in his locker meant something but he honestly hadn't put it together. Keith looked at the boy standing in his backyard again and realised that was why Lance was here. It was Valentine's Day. They were a couple. Oh. 

There was a bunch of flowers clasped in between Lance's hands and they looked like pretty ones too, all reds and pinks and whites. Was Keith supposed to get him something too? He hadn't thought to. He glanced around his room, wondering if there was anything he could grab and claim he got him as a present. But he kept his room prim and neat without any nonsense. Every surface was clear, every book fit it's place; it looked like a Ikea bedroom. 

"So, uh, are you going to come down or should I try and climb the drainpipe?" Lance asked, "Because as knightly as I appear, I'm not sure I could shimmy up without falling and breaking a couple of vital bones." 

Keith shook his head, smiling. "Just wait there, idiot. I'll be right down." 

He closed the window to keep the breeze out and grabbed his jacket from where it hung on the back of his desk chair. Briefly, he wondered if he had time to change out of his pyjamas but decided that it was best to just pull his jacket on over the top. He didn't risk shoes because they'd be too loud on the stairs and might wake somebody up. Well practiced, Keith snuck down the stairs and turned the key in the back door quietly, stepping out onto the wet grass. The remainder of the rainy afternoon soaked through his socks instantly. 

Lance was still standing there on the lawn, looking like he'd been dragged backwards through a forest. Keith picked a few of the twigs out of his boyfriend's hair helpfully and told him that he looked like an idiot. That made Lance laugh and jab him in the ribs with his elbow. Keith had to shush him so they didn't wake anybody up but couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face. 

"You didn't say we were going to do anything for Valentines." He brushed the leaves from Lance's shoulders, "If you'd said so, I would have gone out and got something for you."

"I only remembered what day it was about an hour ago and ran to the store." Lance explained, "I'm not great at this whole dating thing, I'm new to it. If Hunk hadn't said anything, I don't think I would have remembered at all. And Allura picked out the flowers." He handed the flowers to Keith, looking flustered, "I'm so hopeless, sorry." 

A feeling of relief washed over Keith immediately. So, he hadn't been expected to do anything for the holiday, that was good. And the thought of a panicked Lance dragging Allura to the store at this time of night just to pick flowers was pretty cute. The flowers were nice too, not that he knew much about flowers. But he liked the colours. He didn't think he'd be able to find a vase to put them in, he hoped they'd be okay in a regular old cup. 

It only took one hand to hold the flowers so he reached out and took Lance's hand with his other. Lance's hand was absolutely freezing from being outside at night in the cool weather of mid-February. He wasn't even wearing a jacket- he must have really been in a rush to get here. Indicating he should be quiet, Keith pulled him towards the door. Lance wasn't silent on the stairs and kept stepping on creaking floorboards but they got away with it anyway. 

"I've never been in your room before. I've never been in your house before." Lance kept whispering, excitedly, "I've never sat on your bed before. I've never seen all your books and swords before. I've never held your hand in private before."

And he did all of those things, one after another. 

"Does this count as a Valentine's Day gift? It's the best I can do short-notice." Keith said, putting the flowers down on the desk and sitting in the chair there. 

"This is the best." Lance had picked up one of his swords and unsheathed it, "Cool!"

Keith shook his head. "Put that back before you damage it." 

The idiot insisted on waving it around and Keith had to wrestle it from him, putting it back where it belonged. Considering how boring the room was, Lance seemed positively giddy about seeing it for the first time. He settled for sitting on the edge of the bed in the end, bouncing his knees up and down, restless. Keith didn't know what he was doing, letting his boyfriend in here. He never let anybody into his private space. 

Lance talked excitedly, in a quiet voice, and Keith mostly just nodded and interjected a few comments. He answered some of his questions about "swords and stuff" honestly and laughed not unkindly at how cool Lance seemed to find it. They were both sort of new to this dating thing, actually. Keith had dated three or four girls before but never for longer than a few weeks at a time. He'd certainly never brought any of those girls to his house. Let alone his room. 

Eventually, he moved to sit next to Lance on the bed. 

"Do you want to make out or something?" Lance asked him.

Keith rolled his eyes. "You're such a romantic. No wonder the ladies are all over you." 

"I'll take that as a no." Lance said but he took his hand anyway and held it, "You know I suck at romance. I told you that when we started dating. I even wrote it down on a little piece of paper and we both signed it to show that we both read and understood it. I'm trying my best, though. I brought you flowers. You like them, right?"

He was trying much too hard but that's just Lance. When it came to people, he always seemed to try just a little too hard to make them like him and think that he was cool. But everybody has their issues. Keith's was not being able to commit to people. He'd written that on the stupid slip of paper they'd both signed and surprised everybody when he'd dated Lance for five straight weeks without it getting hard. They were both new at dating stuff but dating Lance didn't feel like dating anybody else. It didn't feel so awkward and uncomfortable. 

Dating Lance was like dating his best friend and his worst enemy at the same time. Lance rubbed him up the wrong way all the time but in the end, Keith couldn't take him too seriously. He knew that Lance cared about him, cared so much that he could come on a little strong, and that Lance was the kind of person that would show up in his backyard late at night with flowers. He liked Lance a lot in a way that was hard to explain. 

"They're nice flowers, Lance." Keith assured him, "It's a shame you suck at romance or I might have actually considered making out with you." 

Then, he kissed him anyway but it was only a light kiss on the cheek. Even though they'd dated over a month, they hadn't actually kissed full-on with tongue yet. They hadn't "made out", to use the term that Lance liked so much. Keith wanted to wait, he wanted the moment to be right, and Lance was just too nervous to do it yet. Soon, Keith knew, but not yet. No matter what anybody said, they weren't ready to kiss yet. They'd do it when they were ready. 

"I'll work on some pick-up lines." Lance said, "Some romantic gestures. I'll romance the pants off you, just you wait!" 

"I can't wait to see it." Keith laughed, "Do you want to stay a while and help me do math problems?" 

"How about you do the math problems and I just sit next to you and look cute?" Lance suggested, making him laugh again. 

So, they sat together. Lance pressed against Keith's shoulder. All night.


End file.
